The present disclosure relates to an ink supplying device, an inkjet recording apparatus, and a communication fault determination method.
An inkjet recording apparatus includes one or more cams which open and close ink tubes provided for one or more ink tanks. The inkjet recording apparatus includes a number of cams corresponding to the number of ink tanks. Each cam has a semicircular shape. A cam is locked to a rotary shaft and can be stopped at any angle position. The cam switches a corresponding ink tube between open and closed states by rotating.